FATED
by Astroeal
Summary: Princess Ranil would have given life itself to change her title. Her untamed spirit might just be what Middle Earth seeks. Their salvation. Follow Ranil's triumphants and heartbreaks as she discovers herself and an evil greater than the last.
1. Default Chapter

Something new I've decided to try. Let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weakness of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Twas a day," Elrond began, speaking to his wide eyed listeners, "that my Great Grand daughter would do everything thing she could in her being to make my life as miserable as possible.. Despite her love for me." His eyes twinkled with mirth as his audience stirred.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now young ones, you must engrave this into your head before the tale goes any further. If a time comes to pass in which you are in Princess Ranil's presence, you will take care not to mention any words I have spoken. If she knew that her Grandfather had been telling her quite convoluted tale, than I fear I would pay dearly." The enthusiastic shake of heads and positive mumbles were enough to please Elrond.  
  
  
  
  
  
The small elf children, no more than a dozen, had been pestering their Great Uncle since he let it slip that Princess Ranil had not always resided in the Golden Wood. Knowing that the long story certainly could not be avoided much longer, Elrond had gathered them after dinner that night, tucked them into their beds, and cleared his tight throat, looking for a way to begin the tale he had played over and over in his mind even to this very day, nearly two thousand years later. Closing his eyes, he searched for where he had left off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah yes. Lady Ranil was not quite the Lady you see today. It took her a long time to accept her Womanhood, and spent the first half of her life teetering around in breeches and playing with weapons, certainly not befitting to a princess." Elrond could almost see the images forming in the young elves minds of their aunt, trying to mold her into the reality he was describing, still as vivid as ever. Giving them all a reassuring smile in their beds, he continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Though stunning, she insisted on trying for the Royal Guard, never done before by a woman." He laughed as he recalled the memory of that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Thee Thousand years ago**  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Ranil sat on her bedside, pulling her hair up into a tight knot at the top of her head. Strapping a bow around her shoulder, and arrows across her back, she examined herself on the mirror on the other side of her chamber. Her green tunic clung to her torso, still not hiding her curves, something she could never seem to master. Her breeches, equally green were those of a warrior, ideal for fighting, leaving room for vast movement. Though her hair, a radiant brown grew down to her mid back, she always refused on wearing it down. Her face was of course impossible to hide the feminine features. Her large green eyes sparkled with defiance, something she never lacked. Her fair skin enhanced them even more. Though she could never totally hide her womanhood, she had done quite a good job. But she would have to, if she wanted to be accepted among those of the royal guard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stalking out of her room with determination and weapons at hand, Ranil congratulated herself. No one had ever defied her Grandfather before, and it was time someone did. Marching into the throne room, she spotted him, sitting on his mighty throne with a grim look on his face. He was talking with a merchant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My Lord" The merchant spoke, "Faredell has much to offer you and your people here in Rivendell. Perhaps we could not come to some kind of arrangement?" Elrond's face grew tight, his eyes narrowing, a sure sign he was not happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good sir, my answer is no. I have nothing more to say of this matter." Lord Elrond waved his hand, dismissing the man. Catching sight of Ranil on the far wall, a meek smile touched his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Ranil. To what do I owe this pleasure?" His voice teetered, fully aware that her presence was not always one to take delight in. "Surely you have not come on your own free will to greet me?" Lord Elrond knew that Ranil avoided court as much as possible, and to see her anywhere near the throne room was a rare occasion indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Plastering a smile to her face, she walked forward, unfaltering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grandfather" She stated matter-of-factly. "I am trying for the Royal Guard today." Lord Elrond's face grew dull, and he passed a weary hand over his eyes, massaging his temples. The visitors in the throne room had heard this argument many times before.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong, Ranil, but did we not have this discussion just last year? The answer was no then, and still is today. You are a lady of rank and shall behave like one. The royal guard's duty is to protect the royalty. Have you conveniently forgotten that you are included in that category?" Elrond loved Ranil more than life itself, but when she has her mind set on something, it just didn't go away.  
  
  
  
Clenching her hands till her knuckles grew white, the only sign of her anger, Ranil stood with a straight face.  
  
  
  
"As you wish, Grandfather." She turned on her heel, heading outside, but not before seeing the shocked expression on her Grandfather's face.  
  
  
  
She didn't lie. She truly didn't. She had responded with a simple phrase, and if her senile Grandfather had interpreted it as her not joining the Royal Guard, than so be it. So, off the Princess headed to the game yards, where she would show her mastery of bow and sword.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching the yards, she spotted the Captain directing elves to positions sparsely placed around the field.. Walking up to him, she smiled broadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My Lord, I have come to try for the Royal Guard. Where should I begin?" Looking down at her, and realizing whom it was, he made a deep bow, and responded immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am sorry, milady, but you cannot." It was not the answer she had anticipated.  
  
"Excuse me, Captain?" She asked calmly. The man looked serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lord Elrond has forbidden me to let you." He clarified. Trying desperately to maintain her regal state, she nodded curtly, and stalked to the forest, where she could let her anger fly loose. 


	2. A Glowing Light

Authors Notes: I am very excited about this story. I have some wonderful ideas, and I fully intend on sharing them with you fine people! Provided, you give me the chance! Let me know what you think, share your ideas, concerns, questions, critiques, and, if you MUST, complements. (I have NOTHING against them at all) Please take the hint! I take great delight in your thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Growing Light  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A grandfather was someone to guide you. Someone to aid, care, and above all love you. Ranil was sure Elrond fit none of the above criteria. He was holding her back! Never had she experienced her own mistakes, her own failures because of the sheltered life she had led up to this point. Her mother, long since dead, slain in battle, would never had stood for this, Ranil was sure. Her Grandfather was unable to realize the fact that she was growing up. Every other female in Rivendell was given the privilege to fight, including her own sister, Arwen! Why was it then, that Ranil was forbidden to go anywhere near the royal guard?  
  
  
  
Ranil continued running, though she had not stopped since she stormed from the Captain. She could feel the rhythmic beating of her heart against her ribs, rapidly speeding up as her breath came more and more staggered. Elf or not, she began to tire. The blood pumped wildly in her veins, her head throbbing from unreleased anger. With a scream of rage, Ranil came to an abrupt stop, throwing herself against the hard edge of a tree, slamming her fists into its bark.  
  
  
  
She would not take another order, another command from the Lord of Rivendell. She would come and go as she pleased, and at the moment, going was what she pleased. She would go far away, venture into the lands of men, fight alongside the creatures of Middle Earth against the darkness that grew closer with each passing moment. She would do what her body had ached to do since she was cradle bound.  
  
  
  
With a growing smile, Ranil gathered herself off the tree, determination set in her very bones. The ecstasy of defending her people was bright in her eyes, and she continued her run, though this time with a thought of destination. She would go south to Lorien, or perhaps west to Chetwood, or maybe she desired to ride even further to Lake Evendim, as long as the path took her far from the city she had grown in. Excitement filled her, and she fought desperately to contain herself. Adventure was just around the corner, far away from the confinements of Rivendell. She felt not an ounce of guilt at leaving her home behind, no word of her voyage. The only thing she had come to regret was not having the opportunity of seeing the look of utter shock when her Grandfather would find her gone, missing, without a trace tomorrow in the morn. Laughing silently to herself, she turned west, Chetwood was supposedly very nice this time of year.  
  
  
  
"Aniel!" She whispered harshly as she ran. Ranil stopped and waited. Moments later a white steed galloped toward her, flicking its mane viciously.  
  
  
  
"You never disappoint me." Were her final words before she mounted the horse, burying her heel into its side as she shoot forward at a fast canter. The wind ripped through her bound hair, and Ranil suddenly had the urge to untie the tight knot. Untwisting her hair, she let it ripple down her back, thrown about by the surge of air moving past her at an astounding rate. It caressed her, and Ranil laughed with joy, never feeling so carefree. Trees were just a blur of dark, hazel green surrounding her as she and Aniel passed noiselessly. She grinned, her and the horse moving as one. Ranil felt as if this was the way life was meant to be. It felt so right.  
  
  
  
She continued on till it grew dark, her steed never once tiring. The stars shone brightly, flickering lightly as if celebrating alongside her about her new found freedom. Life was brilliant. It was fantastic. It was breathtaking. It was exactly was Ranil had been looking for. The small fire she had built slowly burnt out, and Ranil couldn't help but smile as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Though four words resonated within her head. She repeated them as she covered herself with Aniel's blanket.  
  
  
  
"Chetwood, here I come."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, for all you Legolas Lovers, (Myself included) he WILL make his way into the story! Patience is a virtue! Let me know what you think and REVIEW! 


	3. A Meeting

A Meeting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The calming breaths and slow strides did nothing to humble Ranil's excitement. She could not contain herself, the very thought of freedom never far from her thoughts, rebounding off the corridors of her mind. The sun was just beginning to peek over the distant mountains shinning an aurora of brilliant hues. Stretching from her makeshift bed with a wide yawn and outstretched hands reaching far above to the treetops, Ranil whistled softly. She had slept soundly enough, and was ready for the days adventures, bow at her side. Her whistle grew louder as she ran her hands through her hair, as long as mid back. Closing her eyes, she let the sound resonate in her mouth, drifting outward in all directions. And as suddenly as she had begun, she stopped, aware that Aniel was already in front of her. The horse, a breathtaking white, was a gift on her 200th year of birth from the Lord Elrond. She treasured Aniel's life like it was her own. Elrond had done a wonderful job of finding a steed that fit her "attributes." Ranil shook her head. 'He knows nothing of me, else I would have been welcomed with open arms into the Guard.' Dismissing the troubling thoughts from her mind, Ranil mounted, all too conscious of the lack of possessions she had brought with her.  
  
  
  
"Nothing that the city of Chetwood can't mend!" She said to Aniel, though more for her own assurance than the horse. If she rode hard she could arrive in Chetwood before the sun set. Pressing her heel into Aniel, they began a swift gallop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wiping a frustrated hand over her brow, Ranil sighed for what must have been the hundredth time. Her expertise fighting skills obviously didn't effect her sense of direction.  
  
  
  
She was not lost.  
  
She had just inconveniently taken a wrong path.  
  
On purpose of course.  
  
She was exploring that's all.  
  
  
  
With a groan, she jumped off her horse. The adventure Ranil had set off on certainly didn't live up to her expectations as of yet. She had been gone for nearly two weeks, yet she found herself further and further away from any civilization, Chetwood left untouched. Squatting down, she hovered over the sodden dirt that littered the forest ground. She took a handful, pressing it in between her fingers. Folkroot. An herb, not found in Rivendell or Chetwood. She was in the middle of nowhere, no supplies, no food. Fighting the panic that was trying to consume her, Ranil stood up from her kneeling position and straightened her back. Shaking her head and letting her hair fly loose behind her, she clasped her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything will be fine, Aniel. As long as were away from Grandfather." No sooner had the thought left her lips when an arrow was firmly pressed to her exposed neck. Swallowing deeply only allowed the point to dig further into her skin. Not able to see the archer, she kept her eyes straight forward, unmoving. Her hands clenched and knuckles white, Ranil racked her mind for an escape. Her bow. Too far away to reach. Blast her stupidity!  
  
  
  
  
  
As hysteria began to take hold, bushes began to shake, twigs began to snap. Before Ranil could even wonder what was going on, forms began to appear in the darkness of the forest, slowing coming out to were they were visible. The first, a half-ling who looked almost as frightened as herself, was followed by three more, all bushy haired and round-eyed. The next was two men, though the differences in them were clear. One of the two's eye's seemed distant, his broad shoulders sagging from the weight of his weapons. He appeared distraught, fighting an internal war within. The other, slightly taller looked at her with eyes of caution, though not hostility. He looked almost trustworthy. Almost. And just as quick as they appeared, another revealed himself from the shade. A dwarf, eyes full of contempt.  
  
  
  
"Kill her now and be done. We have not time for idle games. She is no more than an elf." His eyes never left her own. She felt rage boil her blood, flowing at an awesome rate.  
  
Still aware of the arrow pressed to her neck, Ranil whispered fiercely, with anger in her eyes, "You will release me." They seemed to pay no heed to her words.  
  
  
  
"Why are you following us?" Said the man who held the arrow to her, his voice acrimonious. Her throat tightened.  
  
  
  
"I was doing nothing of the sort! My business is my own, though I was not aware of your presence till now." Ranil glanced at the arrow. The man who she believed to look trustworthy stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"Release her, Legolas. We have nothing to fear." Trying not to totally disgrace her self, she flung herself away from the archer, spinning so she faced him, feeling nothing but hatred. How dared he! The man looked at her curiously.  
  
  
  
"My name is Aragorn. What is yours?" His statement was simple, though Ranil's eyes widened in recognition. She had not seen the man for years when he was courting her sister, Arwen. He had changed. His blue eyes were now wise, his boyish qualities now that of a kings. Though there was no mistaking it. It was the same man Arwen had fallen in love with.  
  
His question could obviously not be answered truthfully. If he had heard word of her disappearance she would certainly be back in Rivendell before the new moon had risen. No, she could not tell him who she was. She curtseyed deeply, and Aragorn's eyes widened realizing she had recognized his name.  
  
  
  
"I am Nerim." Aragorn eyed her, expecting more, but when she gave none, he blinked with surprise.  
  
"I suppose it is only fair if you know our reason for travel if we are to know yours. Very well." His voice sounded oddly dry, and his eyes sparkled with amusement as if he knew something she did not. "We are traveling at Lord Elrond's command as we have just come from his council." Ranil's eyes widened and for an instant she thought he was to drag her back to Rivendell. He continued, however. "We are on a quest." She waited for more but he stopped, clearly thinking that is all she needed to know. His mouth was straight with suppressed mirth. If that was the way he wanted to play, fine.  
  
  
  
"My father's a Grand master merchant, the Baron Reldon. I am to visit relatives." Ranil's statement was just as vague as his, thought utterly untrue. Again his eyes sparkled with something she did not know.  
  
  
  
"Despite the best efforts of the legions, the roads are never entirely safe." Aragorn said. "It's imprudent to travel alone. I think it would be wise if you were in our company until you reach you relations." His companions looked at him obviously not aware of his decision. The dwarf threw up his hands in outrage.  
  
  
  
"Do not think that I am so easily commanded, My Lord. Even by the heir to the throne of Gondor." She flung her hair back defiantly, letting it ripple behind her. His smile faltered for an instant, but returned just as strong the next. Before he continued, the elf he had called Legolas interrupted.  
  
  
  
"I will not leave a little elf maiden in harms way. I think I speak for all of us when we say we insist." And with that he escorted her to her horse trying desperately not to laugh at her sounds of indignation. A little girl she was not! She could not begin to express the abhorrence she felt towards this elf! With that they all mounted their horses and did not stop till near nightfall.  
  
  
  
"We will make camp here tonight." Aragorn said.  
  
  
  
They stopped the horses near a small bridge that crossed a brook and led them into the shade of a thick clump of willows not far from the road. The half-lings built a fire.  
  
  
  
Ranil looked at the slightly marshy ground near the brook unenthusiastically. First she was forced to ride with this lot of barbarians, and now she had to step in what could only be described as "muck" for a simple glass of water! She would not be treated so! And it was all her grandfather's fault. He had probably set this whole thing up! A Quest! Ranil was almost positive there was nothing of the sort and they were simply there to scout her down and send her back home. Oh, how she loathed them all!  
  
  
  
She glanced imperiously at the elf Legolas whom she had not spoken to since he had rudely led her to her horse. "You-boy," she called, "fetch me a cup of fresh water."  
  
  
  
He looked up, obviously confused. "The brooks right there," he told her, pointing.  
  
  
  
She stared at him in amazement. "But the grounds all muddy," She objected.  
  
  
  
"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" he admitted, and quite deliberately turned his back on her and went over to help the half-lings with the fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how do you like it so far? Let me know! REVIEW!!!! 


	4. The Hand of Power Shan't Be Broken

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
  
  
Authors note: Please review. I take constructive criticism gladly, within reason. I appreciate you imput, but be nice? Also, as to a kind review I received (one of the few for this story) I would like to clarify a few things: The Arwen/Elrond thing I mentioned before (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, GOOD!) I have fixed. Arwen is and always will be daughter to Elrond. Also, as to that same review, I would like to say RANIL WILL NOT JOIN THE FELLOWSHIP! I loathe that genre of storylines. However, make no mistake; she will have a key role in the destruction of the ring. I am writing about Ranil, not "The damsel in distress, somebody SAVE ME, I'm the 10th member of the fellowship, kiss me!" girl who comes along in most stories. This is quite an original plot, so dismiss all ideas of those notions! However I, like many of you crave the same elements of a true adventure. I.e.- drama, death, bliss, fear, hope, love, comedy etc. So relax, kick back, and enjoy chapter 4.it's just the beginning!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hand of power shan't be broken  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed, and Ranil just could not seem to escape the company of the passerby's she had come across. The refused to let her leave, as if she could not fend for herself! The midafternoon clouds that had begun to roll in did nothing but help to dampen her spirits once more. The thunder beginning to rumble off in the distance as the rain swept in to drown the forest grounds once more.  
  
  
  
But this is what she wanted, was it not? She was away from Grandfather, away from home. Yet, she found herself unhappy, something tickling her mind at the edge of her awareness. She could feel it there; humbly bidding it's time. And for once in her life, Ranil could not put a name to it. It was just there. And it frightened her.  
  
Dismissing the troubling thoughts from her mind, she shifted her position on Aniel. The horse was certainly not the most comfortable seat for a day's ride, and that was all they had been doing since she joined them. Traveling to an unknown destination. Of course, she had begged, even pleaded-much to her disgust-as to where they were headed, but received not one answer.  
  
Aragorn had responded with a simple, "We go where it sends us," She made no objections, and he seemed rather intent on being sent, so she left it at that.  
  
'As long as it's away from Rivendell,' Ranil thought, twirling her hair. As if reading her thoughts, Aragorn drew in his horse and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ranil shifted under his gaze.  
  
  
  
"This seems as good a place as any for us to have a talk." He said. "I believe little lady," Aragorn told her when they all dismounted, "That the time has come for you to tell us the truth."  
  
  
  
"But I have," Ranil protested. She could feel her hands shaking, her head throbbing. 'Don't send me back to Rivendell! Let me be free!' Her mind spun.  
  
  
  
"Oh come now," Gimli, the dwarf said, delight shinning bright in his eyes, "those stories of yours have been quite entertaining, but you don't think anyone actually believed them, did you? Some of us already know who you are, but I think it'd be best to get it out in the open." He seemed abnormally pleased with him self.  
  
Glaring at him with all the might she could muster, she turned to Aragorn. "You know?" She faltered.  
  
  
  
"Of course," He said, "Would you like to tell the rest, or shall I?"  
  
  
  
Ranil's shoulders dropped in defeat, realizing there was no way out. Hanging her head, she said, "Tell them who I am, Aragorn. If you were going to do anything to me, you would have done it along time ago. I suppose I can trust you."  
  
  
  
Aragorn turned to the rest, the half-lings looking quite shocked. She gave them a small smile, the most she could muster. Gimli held his chin high, fully aware of her discomfort. Legolas stood off to the side, hands crossed over his chest, overall pulling off a rather good sulking expression. Ranil took pleasure in noting hers was better. Though the moment of happiness was soon gone when Aragorn's voice broke her train of thought.  
  
  
  
"For those of you who do not know already," he said, eyeing the hobbits, "This is Princess Ranil, Granddaughter to the Lord Elrond, and the jewel of Rivendell," Ranil's shoulders seemed to sag with the weight of the titles. She had heard them thousands of times over, yet each time they emitted a strange kind of agony. She despised them.  
  
  
  
The hobbit's whistled and their eyes widened momentarily. Legolas stepped forward aside Aragorn, eyes of fire.  
  
  
  
"Before we left the council of Elrond, he had in full explained the situation to us. One I don't think your even fully aware of," he shook his head as if deciding not to say the next sentence, " however, he did give us orders- apart from this quest if we were to come across you. I don't think you realize how vital you are to the mission that not only us, but the whole of Middle Earth is faced with. Therefor, it is our duty to send you at once to the Lord Elrond." Send? She would not be sent anywhere! "Do you submit, or shall I tie you to a horse bound for Rivendell? Our journey is far too imperative to make any side trips, but you need to be within the vicinity of your home if you are to be safe. But I think we are all wondering why you made this idiocy of a journey, a fools journey." He was not telling her everything, but the small amount of words that had formed on his lips and plastered onto Ranil's ears was more than enough to infuriate her.  
  
Gripping the ends of her hair, she drew herself up haughtily, "I am not accustomed to explaining my actions to servants."  
  
  
  
"We're going to have to clear up a few misconceptions before long, I see." Aragorn said. Borimir restrained Legolas, who was fuming. Grunting he turned to her.  
  
"Just answer the question," he said, holding Legolas' with an iron grip, "never mind who asked it."  
  
  
  
"My Grandfather imprisoned me in the palace," Ranil said in a rather offhand way, as if that explained everything. "It was intolerable, so I left. There's another matter too, but that's a matter of politics, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Through gritted teeth, Legolas said, "You'd be surprised at what we understand, Ranil."  
  
  
  
"I'm accustomed as being addressed as, My Lady," she said tartly, "or as Your Highness."  
  
  
  
Clenching his own hands, he said, "And I'm accustomed to being told the truth."  
  
  
  
"Enough of this!" Aragorn cut in; "None of this changes the fact that you need to be returned to your Grandfather as soon as possible, and we cannot be delayed any further. The only course of action I see is sending you to Rivendell alone, though I'm not sure I like that idea." He eyed her warily.  
  
  
  
"I can take care of myself! Why you have kept me restrained like this, I don't know, but I refuse to be treated as a child! I can fend for myself, and return to Rivendell alone." Just saying the words aloud churned her stomach. She would not go back to Rivendell!  
  
  
  
"There's no need for that." Ranil felt herself jump high off the ground at the familiar voice. "I have to admit you have covered your tracks quite well and traveled at an astounding rate. It's taken us days to catch up with you." Slowly Ranil turned, met with the hard eyes of Elrond and three members of the royal guard.  
  
  
  
The nine others all made deep bows, but Ranil keep her chin high not lowering an inch. He eyed her gingerly. "Oh, Ranil. What have you done? Don't you see? I've only been trying to protect you." He sighed. A sigh so deep it seemed to rock the grounds of Middle Earth itself, as if carrying the weight of the world. "You are too important to be running off on these charades. Middle Earth stands at the brink of destruction, and I will not see it fall apart because of your foolish actions." His face suddenly became pained as if recalling a distant memory.  
  
  
  
Ranil turned away. She would not listen to such nonsense. Why must she have to be shielded from the world so? "Do not turn your back on me, light bearer!" Ranil stood frozen. What had he called her? Her eyes suddenly seemed oddly fascinated with the ground.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Everyone had heard.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Everyone knew.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Everyone knew who she was; though she did not.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you call me?" Her voice was shaken, confused. Elrond rubbed his forehead suddenly seeming very old. He seemed reluctant to go on, eyeing the others cautiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you think you've been so sheltered? You are not jewel to Rivendell, Ranil. You are Jewel to Middle Earth. You see, your parents, they were keepers. I cannot explain. Perhaps." Silence again. She could not take her eyes off the ground. He was breathing heavy, trying to form words, grasp words that were not there. Finally he continued "The prophecy says,"  
  
  
  
Behold! Long will be light's quest to go where evil dwells, for it shall be three fold. And ye shall know that the quest hath begun when The Fellowship is united. The small one shall take up the sword and go forth to destroy the ring. Guard well the seed of the keeper, for there shall be no other. Guard it well, for should that seed fall into the hands of the place that evil dwells, then blind choice alone can decide the outcome. Should the keepers seed be reft away, then must the nine of fellow lead the way. And ye shall find the path to the place where the evil dwells. Hasten therefore to the meeting where the three-fold quest will come to pass a place which is no more, and there will the ring of one make the choice. Beware! If the ring is allowed to be stayed only shall the half- ling come to face to the place where evil dwells. This cannot come to pass. The nine of fellow must unite and bring forth the small one! Only then can the ring be cast. In each fellow shall lie a path of corrupt. Only can each find it in themselves to surrender and defeat it alone. Ye must find them all, or the path will lead awry-and evil shall triumph.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think?! REVIEW! 


	5. Where the Darkness Stirs

Author's Notes: Just giving credit where credit is due. A little bit of Eddings. I own none. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the Darkness Stirs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranil attempted to focus her thoughts, to control her feelings. The ground spun beneath her, and for once in her life, she didn't seem to care. She did not- could not- believe Elrond would stoop to such depths to bring her back home! He was a monster!  
  
  
  
Managing a weak smile, she looked up and into his eyes. "Do not toy with my emotions so carelessly, Grandfather. There is no such thing as a Light Bearer. I will not return home." And in those eyes, there was fire. Fire that had raged for decades, flickering endlessly. The others scattered throughout the near forest area looked somewhat shocked, each slightly backing away from what looked to be a brutal exchange of words that would follow.  
  
"You will do as I say!" His voice was sharp and seemed to cut the thick air like a knife to her ears.  
  
  
  
"Am I to consider myself a prisoner then?" She asked stiffly.  
  
  
  
"You can if it makes you feel better." Elrond looked at her than, rather critically in the flickering sunlight of the woods. "You better wash up. You look awful." And with a scream of rage, Ranil deliberately turned her back on him and stalked off into the forest behind her.  
  
  
  
Still aware of the urgent voices behind her, she seated herself down on the forest ground, closing her eyes tightly and wrapping her arms around her. The tiny girls' face was outraged and her eyes were blazing.  
  
  
  
"How dare he!" She said to no one in particular. Not only was he rude and disrespectful, but Elrond had thoroughly managed to confuse Ranil, and she didn't like the feeling one bit. Picking up a large rock, she threw it against a tree, the hard sound of contact resonating throughout the wood while Ranil emitted a line of rather colorful oaths. And just for the pleasure of it, she threw another one, and than another. She could not lay a finger on the parents who were long since dead, and certainly not the Lord of Rivendell. So throwing stones would have to surfice. She screamed again, clutching the ends of her long hair.  
  
"Are you about finished with all of this?" Ranil gasped with surprise and quickly spun around to see Legolas in front of her. She had not even heard him approach! Her eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
"I see." She said, anger filling her voice. "I'm not merely irrational, I'm also hysterical."  
  
  
  
"No, you're just silly now and than, that's all."  
  
"Silly!" Her voice climbed an octave.  
  
  
  
"Everybody's silly once and awhile." He added quite calmly. "I'm actually a little surprised you aren't throwing things like you usually do." Ranil threw a quick, guilty glance in the direction of the pile of stones and chipped bark of the tree.  
  
"Oh," He said, catching her glance. "You did that already, I see. I'm glad I missed that part. It's quite difficult to reason with somebody when your dodging flying rocks and the other is shrieking curses.  
  
Ranil blushed slightly.  
  
  
  
"You did that too?" He asked mildly. "Sometimes I wonder where you manage to pick up all those words. How did you ever find out what they mean?"  
  
  
  
"Men swear all the time." She accused.  
  
"I know," he admitted. "It's terribly unfair. I'm allowed to, but you're not."  
  
"I'd like to know who made up that rule," She started, and then her eyes narrowed. "You're trying to change the subject," She accused him again.  
  
  
  
"No, Ranil, I already did. We weren't going to get anywhere with the other topic. You will go where your Grandfather tells you." Again, she clutched the ends of her hair, her knuckles whitening.  
  
  
  
"You have no right to order me about! I am not going to take commands from a commoner!" His face reddened with exasperation.  
  
  
  
"I've had just about enough of this. I refuse to be degraded any longer!" He seemed reluctant to go on, but when he continued his stature was high, his shoulders back. "I am Prince Legolas, first in line to the throne of Mirkwood."  
  
Ranil could not keep the sudden burst of laughter that sprung from her lips. It rang through out the wood, echoing off the trees. "You are as much Prince as I am peasant!" She continued to laugh, but stopped abruptly at his next words.  
  
  
  
"That I am." And he turned on his heels and walked away.  
  
  
  
"I don't find that in the least bit funny!" She called after him, but he continued back to the campsite. "Do not jest so!" He turned swiftly back around.  
  
  
  
"Dismiss the thought from your mind." The elf seemed oddly distracted. "We will discuss this no further." She gripped the ends of her hair, something that had become a habit throughout the past few weeks.  
  
  
  
"I hate you!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
"And I you." He said pleasantly. With those last words lingering in the air, he spun on his heel and departed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lingering doubt in the eyes of Princess Ranil, however, said quite clearly that, even if Legolas refused to discuss it, she would continue to worry about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The fire crackled lightly just below the idle chatter of the odd company Ranil was surrounded by. She had come to learn from her Grandfather that, however she did not wish to believe it, the nine WERE on a quest. They were called the Fellowship of the Ring. She had tossed her hair arrogantly, refusing to accept the absurd notion. The ring had not been found, and certainly not by a hobbit! Though Elrond soon quieted her refusal with a stern look. So, she had concluded the following: she was traveling with nine fools out to kill themselves, a delusional Grandfather, and three guards who looked as if they wished for nothing more than to return to the safe haven of their home.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was going to die out here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do not roll your eyes, Ranil." Her grandfather warned. "It is not very becoming." She grunted in response, but was soon cut off by a horse's soft gallop near by.  
  
  
  
Some distance up the trail, a body of horsemen rode out from under the shadowy trees. Their leader was a large man wearing a blue cloak trimmed with silver. His breastplate and helmet were inlaid with gold, and he rode a prancing, chestnut stallion whose hooves churned the damp leaves lying on the ground. "Splendid", he said as he rode up. "Absolutely splendid."  
  
  
  
Elrond looked over the sparkling fire and fixed the newcomer with a cold eye. "Don't you have anything better to do than to waylay travelers".  
  
  
  
The man ignored his question. Instead he noted, "I see you have the Princess Ranil with you. Is that not a bit dangerous?" His smile was lopsided.  
  
  
  
"Where I go, and with whom is my concern, Your Grace." Ranil said loftily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rivendell is most concerned, Princess." The man replied. "Everyone is searching for you."  
  
  
  
"I'm curious to know what brings the Grand Duke of Lanete so far into the woods." Elrond cut in smoothly.  
  
  
  
"I have interests here, My Lord." The duke said.  
  
  
  
"Evidently," Elrond replied.  
  
  
  
"All Rivendell is searching for the Princess, but it's I who have found her."  
  
  
  
"I'm amazed to find a human so willing to aid in the search for an elven princess." Elrond observed. "Especially considering the centuries of enmity between your two houses."  
  
  
  
"Shall we cease this idle banter?" The duke suggested icily. "My motives are my own affair."  
  
"And unsavory, no doubt" Elrond added.  
  
  
  
"I think you forget yourself, Madam," He said. "I am, after all, who I am- and more to the point, who I will become."  
  
  
  
"And who will you become, Your Grace?" Aragorn entered the conversation. His eyes were ice.  
  
  
  
The duke turned towards him, holding his head high. "I will be Emperor of the West." He announced.  
  
  
  
"Oh?" Aragorn seemed skeptical. "And what's the future Emperor of the West doing in these woods?"  
  
  
  
"I'm doing what's necessary to protect my interests," The duke said stiffly. "For the moment, it's essential that the Princess Ranil be in my custody."  
  
  
  
"I may have something to say about that, Duke." Ranil said her face outraged.  
  
  
  
"What you say is of no concern to me, your Highness." He told her. "No elven trick is going to deny me the crown. I intend to keep things simple."  
  
  
  
"By marrying me yourself?" Ranil said scornfully. "You'll never live that long."  
  
  
  
"No," The duke said, "I wouldn't be interested in an Elven wife." He eyed Aragorn distastefully. "Unlike some others, I believe in keeping my line pure and uncontaminated."  
  
  
  
"So you're going to hold me prisoner?" Ranil asked. She could feel the heat of her anger rising to the points of her ears. This man would die a painful death, and she would make sure of it. If only he didn't have twenty men standing behind him.  
  
  
  
"That's impossible, I'm afraid." The duke told her, "It's really a shame you ran away just when you did, Your Highness. I'd gone to a greet expense to get one of my agents into the Royal kitchen and to obtain a quantity of a rare poison. I'd even taken the trouble to compose a letter of sympathy to The Lord Elrond, here."  
  
  
  
"How considerate of you," Ranil said, her face turning pale.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately, I'll have to be more direct now," The duke went on. "A sharp knife and a few feet of dirt should end your unfortunate involvement in Western politics. I'm very sorry, Princess. There's nothing personal about it, you understand, but I have to protect my interests."  
  
  
  
"Your plan, Duke, has one small flaw," Borimir said, carefully leaning his shield against a tree.  
  
  
  
"I fail to see it." The Duke said smugly.  
  
  
  
"Your error lay in rashly coming within reach of my sword," he told the Duke. "Your head is forfeit now, and a man with no head has little need of a crown."  
  
  
  
The Duke looked at the night apprehensively. "You wouldn't do that," he said without much certainty. "You're too badly outnumbered."  
  
  
  
"You are imprudent to think so." Borimir said. "I am fully armed. The soldiers will be as blades of grass before me. You are doomed, Duke."  
  
  
  
"It was bound to happen," Legolas said wryly to Aragorn and drew his bow.  
  
  
  
"I don't think we'll do that," a new voice announced harshly. A black robed man rode out from behind on a near by try on a sable colored horse. He muttered a few quick words a gestured sharply with his right hand. Ranil felt a dark rush and a strange roaring in his mind.  
  
  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed, and than went strangely blank. "Well," the man said with an ugly smirk on his scarred face, " would you like to try that again?"  
  
  
  
Legolas' face had a sick look of revulsion on it. "It's not a horse," he said. "It looks like a horse, but its something else."  
  
  
  
"Yes," The man agreed, "quite different, really. You can sink yourself into its mind if you want, but I don't think you'll like what you find there." He swung down from his saddle and walked toward them, his eyes burning. He stopped in front of Elrond and made a mocking bow. "And so we meet again, Elrond."  
  
  
  
"You've been busy, Al'nei." He replied. Ranil was startled. There was much to her Grandfather she did not know.  
  
  
  
"You know this man, Grandfather?"  
  
  
  
"His name is Al'nei, Ranil." Elrond said, "and he's a Priest." He straightened where he stood, his eyes suddenly seeming incandescently bright. "You've been an interesting opponent, Al'nei. I'll almost miss you."  
  
  
  
"Don't try anything, Elrond." The Priest said quickly. "I've got my hand around the girls heart. The instant you move, she will die. I know who she is, and how much you value her."  
  
  
  
Elrond's eyes narrowed. "And easy thing to say, Al'nei."  
  
  
  
"Would you like to test it?" He mocked. Before Elrond could answer, he turned and looked intently at Ranil. "You've grown, girl."  
  
  
  
Her anger flew out of her control. "Yes, it's been going around lately. Almost everyone I know has come down with it." Ranil looked at the scarred face of her enemy, alert, but strangely not afraid. Something deep in her mind told her that she was ready, prepared for what ever was about to happen.  
  
  
  
Al'nei looked into her eyes, probing. "She doesn't know, does she?" He asked Elrond. And then he laughed. "How weak you are, Elrond. You've kept the secret from her simply for the sake of the secret itself. I should have taken her away long ago."  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone, Al'nei." He ordered.  
  
  
  
He ignored that. "What's her real name, Elrond? Have you told her yet?"  
  
  
  
"That doesn't concern you." He said flatly.  
  
  
  
"But it does, Elrond. I've watched over her almost as carefully as you have." He laughed again. "You've been her father, but I've been her uncle. Between us, we've raised a fine girl- but I would like to know her real name."  
  
  
  
He straightened. "I think this has gone far enough, Al'nei." He said coldly. "What are your terms?"  
  
  
  
"No terms, Elrond." The priest answered. "I am taking her to Sauron."  
  
  
  
"For what purpose? You're a mad man!" Elrond was loosing the restraint on his temper.  
  
  
  
"You still don't see?" he asked. "The first thing Sauron will see when he opens his eyes is his mortal enemy kneeling in chains before him. I'll be exalted above all for so royal a gift."  
  
  
  
"Let the others go then." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
"The others don't concern men," The priest eyed the fellowship carelessly. "I'll leave them with the noble Duke here. I don't imagine he'll find it convenient to keep them alive, but that's up to him. I've got what I want."  
  
  
  
"Blast you!" Elrond raged helplessly. "Blast you to the pit of Mordor and back!"  
  
  
  
With a bland smile, Al'nei slapped Elrond sharply across the face. "You must learn to control your tongue, Elrond."  
  
  
  
Ranil's mind seemed to explode. Dimly she saw Frodo and the others being restrained by their captors, but no one seemed to consider her a danger. She started toward her enemy without thinking.  
  
  
  
It required a blow. Her rage would be satisfied with nothing less. She leaped at the smirking priest so quickly that none of the others could stop her. She swung her right arm, and at the instant her palm struck Al'nei's scarred left cheek, she felt all the force that had built in her surge out from the tips of her fingers.  
  
  
  
Taken off guard, Al'nei jerked back. A momentary anger began to appear on his face, and then his eyes widened with an awful realization. For an instant he stared at Ranil in absolute horror, and then his face contorted with agony. "No!" he cried hoarsely. And then his cheek began to wither, and melt. Wisps of smoke drifted from his black robe as if it had suddenly been laid on a red-hot stove. The n he shrieked and clutched at his face. His fingers fell to the ground, as his nose followed, like hot wax dripping off a candle. He shrieked again, and fell withering to the damp earth.  
  
  
  
Ranil suddenly felt sick. She began to turn away.  
  
  
  
"Don't weaken!" It was Elrond's voice.  
  
  
  
Ranil stood over the priest, looking down at where he thrashed and cried on the leave covered ground. With an enormous effort, he struggled to his feet and held out his slowly melting hands imploringly to Ranil. His face was gone. "Master!" he croaked, "Have mercy!"  
  
  
  
Ranil's heart wrenched with pity.  
  
  
  
"No!" Elrond's voice rang out once more. "He'll kill you if you release him!"  
  
  
  
"I can't do it, I'm going to stop it." Ranil said, disgusted with herself. She was a monster! No wonder her Grandfather had been keeping this a secret all these years.  
  
  
  
"Ranil!" Elrond's voice called. "It was Al'nei who killed your parents!"  
  
  
  
The thought of pity forming in her mind froze.  
  
  
  
"Avenge them, Ranil!"  
  
  
  
All the rage and fury Ranil had carried since she was a small girl flamed in her mind. She was motherless and fatherless because of this withering creature before her. She watched, watched him with a kind of sick delight.  
  
  
  
Even in the extremity of his agony, Al'nei recoiled from Ranil's outstretched hand. There seemed to be light, rays of light shooting forth from her palm. With a hoarse, despairing cry, he covered what was left of his face, staggered back a few steps and than, and like a puddle of rain, sank into the ground, seeping into the forest soil.  
  
  
  
"It is done!" Elrond's voice rang. "They are avenged!" His voice rang in the vaults of the towering forest trees. "Ranala!" He sang, "My Ranala!"  
  
  
  
Ashen faced, the duke, trembling in every limb backed away from the wet earth that the Al'nei had sunk into. "Sorcery!" He gasped.  
  
  
  
"Indeed," Elrond said coolly. "I don't think your ready for this game yet, Duke. I think you've lost more than your thrown today."  
  
  
  
Ranil, pale and trembling turned towards the Guards who had accompanied her Grandfather. "Deliver these traitors to Rivendell, and do not let them see the light of day until I have dealt with them."  
  
  
  
"As your highness wishes." The captain said with a deep bow. He gestured sharply, and they took them away.  
  
  
  
Ranil was staring at her fingers, no sign of the light that had protruded from them. Frodo, released now from the grip of the soldiers, looked at Ranil, eyes wide. "I thought I knew you," he whispered, "Who are you, and how did you do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Still aware of the others around her, she could not answer that question. Then her knees buckled, and she sank to the earth and wept like a broken- hearted child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWWWWWW! 


End file.
